


Promises Made

by justflyingthroughlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani Knows, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Sad Stiles, Stiles Has Nightmares, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes promises that seem impossible are actually the easiest to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Made

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a lack of Stiles/Danny post-Nogitsune fics. So I wrote one! Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Nights after the Nogitsune find an ever-trembling Stiles curled into a ball in Danny’s bed. Danny doesn’t mind. Hell, he’s the one that suggested it. When he finally confronted Scott about the strange goings-on in Beacon Hills, the Alpha told him everything, including the Nogitsune. Of course, Danny had to know more, so he asked Stiles about it. The boy told him everything he could remember, mentioning also that he hadn’t slept since the Nogitsune was killed. That’s all Danny needed to hear, and he left Stiles with a reminder that his bed is big enough for two.

And so began a nightly cycle. Stiles shows up, blearily climbs into bed, Danny wraps himself around the smaller boy, and they sleep for a few hours. Then Stiles wakes up nearly hysterical and Danny begins the process of calming him down. Tonight is no different.

“Stiles,” Danny says as Stiles sobs brokenly, “it’s okay. Shh, it’s alright. You’re safe now, I promise.” Stiles shakes his head frantically, clawing at his own arm so hard that he leaves red, raised lines.

“But _they’re_ not,” he wails, loud enough to wake Danny’s family if they weren’t all such heavy sleepers. “I killed them! I killed them, Danny, _I killed them!”_ Danny pulls a thrashing Stiles into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and rocking them back and forth.

“No, you didn’t,” he soothes gently, just like he does every night. “That was the Nogitsune. None of this is your fault, Stiles. No one blames you.” Usually Stiles falls silent at that, but tonight he has something to add.

“I do,” he whispers shakily, dissolving into loud, heart wrenching sobs. Danny holds him tighter and murmurs comforting nonsense, things like, “Shh, shh, it’s okay” and, “Just let it all out.” Within minutes, Stiles’ hiccupping sobs fade to soft mewls.

“D-danny?” Stiles whispers shakily. “Can I tell you something?” Danny nods, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Before you… before this started happening, I was planning on… killing myself.”

Danny feels like somebody dropped an anvil on his chest. “Wh- killing yourself?” he chokes out. “Stiles, please tell me you’re kidding.” Danny thinks that when Stiles looks at him with those sad, sad eyes and slowly shakes his head, that’s when his heart shatters. “Do you still… feel that way?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles replies, staring down at his hands. “Most of the time I just feel… empty. But not when I’m with you.” His shoulders start shaking and Danny knows that he’s about to cry. “A-and I know you d-don’t feel the same way, b-but-” Danny interrupts him before he can finish.

“Stiles, I thought it was obvious; I’ve had a major crush on you since like the 9th grade.” This is apparently more than Stiles can take, because he starts to cry again, albeit more quietly than before.  Danny gently hushes him, carefully wiping the tears off of his face before laying them both down face-to-face.

Stiles curls into Danny’s chest, sighing sleepily. Soon, his breathing evens out and he finally relaxes. Danny pulls the younger boy closer and drops a kiss on his hairline.

“Even though I know you can’t hear me,” Danny murmurs before he falls asleep, “I’m going to promise you something.” He pauses as he tries to find the right words. “I promise to stay until you don’t need me. Then I’ll stay until you don’t want me. And I promise, with all of my heart, to tell you that, over and over, until one day you believe me.”

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I hope you have a wonderful day and a splendid life!


End file.
